The Rollar Coaster Of Life
by Wishfulwriter5510
Summary: A Percabeth story, includes mystery, romance, and tragedy. I have noticed (although I don't recommend it) some people just want to get to the Percabeth and that starts on Chapter 5. Although if you skip to chapter 5, later in the story you defiantly won't understand.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction 1st story

**AN: Hi this is my first story and** **I'm super excited! I hope you like it and constructive criticism is always welcome, but please no flaming. So here's chapter one. Oh and disclaimer I don't own the characters the great Rick Riordan does, Or Starbucks but I wish I did, I only own the plot (sighs dramatically) **

Chapter 1

"Annabeth Chase! Get down here this instant young lady." Ugh Helen. Ever since she married my father he's basically her puppet, father and she hates me. She thinks I'm a danger to her sons Bobby and Mathew. "Annabeth" my called, warning in his voice. I better go. Anyway if you haven't guessed by Helen's loud ranting I'm Annabeth Chase. My father Fredrick Chase and I were all alone (personally thats how I like it) since my mom Athena disappeared when I was little. Now Helen's in our life and my dad seems happy so I guess it's ok but some days I just want to gouge her eyes out.

"Annabeth did Helen call you!?" An angry dad yelled from my door. Helen appeared behind him smirking. I gave her one of my death glares but dad didn't like it. "Excuse me! Helen is an adult and you are to show her some respect! Do you hear me?" This is one of the days I want to gouge her eyes out. "Yes" I mumbled. He looked satisfied. "Good I have to go to work now." He started to leave then thought of something else to add. "And no more of those death glares." I nodded and he left. (For good this time). Helen smirked and said "Now listen to me you little twerp I'm in charge here and Fredrick says to respect me which means doing EVERYTHING I say and staying away from my children." She gave me a glare (which was no where near as good as mine) and walked away. Today was going to be a nightmare.

"Annie Annie Annie are you awake!?" Bobby whisper yelled between the crack at the door. He was so cute I couldn't help smiling. Even though I do hate being called Annie. "Yea Bobby you can come in." I said hoping Helen didn't hear me.

"I heard that mom doesn't want you to come near us." He paused as if he weren't sure what to say next. "But you can come near me all you want." He said adorableness laced in his tone. "Sure buddy." I said ruffleing his hair. "Bobby!" Helen yelled. "Bobby where are you?!" Helen yelled quickly running upstairs. I who stupidly left the door open quickly ran to close it. Apparently Helen was quicker. She spotted Bobby rage in her eyes. I could picture her perfectly as a growling monster, venom dripping from her mouth. "Annabeth I specifically told you to stay away from my children!" She screamed. You know I would have preferred the monster. "It's not her fault. I came in here and disobeyed you. I'm sorry mommy. Don't blame Annie." Bobby said shyly. Even he was afraid of Helen, and she was his own mother. She faltered for one second, then spoke softly to Bobby. "No hunny, she is older and should know how to behave. It is not your fault and I don't want you feeling guilty, okay? Now you run along I want to have a talk with just Annabeth here okay?" He hesitated but trusting his mother nodded and left closing the door. Now Bobby probably expected her to be calm, kind, and let me off with a warning, yea no. "So getting the kid on your side huh?" It wasn't really a question. "What did you do brainwash him? Threaten him? Scare him? Lie to him?" No he just likes me. "I'll tell you missy you will stay away from my children. This is not a choice and you will not brainwash anyone! Understand?" I was surprised she'd kept her cool. She spoke in a sharp, icy voice but steady and quiet. I doubt anyone heard our little conversation. I looked out the window, dad's car was gone so basically I could do or say whatever. "Look Helen I know the game your trying to play here and if you haven't forgotten every puzzle, game, or anything at all that has to do with strategizing I win. I have no reason to think this any different so you better watch your back. Like a cobra you never know when I'll strike." With that I closed the door. This is going to be a long day.

-Line Break-

I decided to go to Starbucks with Thalia and Piper my best friends instead of staying home with stupid Helen who was now afraid of me. As I opened the door the pleasant smell greeted me like no other. Starbucks is completely unique and the smell is just the same. "And what can I get for you?" The perky girl behind the counter asked. Her name tag said Katie. "Well Katie I'll have a mocha cookie crumble, decaf." She began scribbling something on my cup while saying "Annabeth right? I'm Katie Gardener. You go to Goode high with me right?" Oh this was Katie Gardener. "I've heard about you from the Stolls. It seems Travis likes you." She blushed and looked down smiling a little. The Stolls are annoying and obnoxious brothers who love to play pranks. Their main target is Katie. "One mocha cookie crumble for the obnoxious lady with the gray eyes." My cousin Malcom called out holding my frappachino a wide smile plastered on his face. "Hello Malcom." He handed me the frappachino and rung me up. While I payed Malcom asked "So what have you been up to?" Trying to start a conversation. "Ah nothing much. I'm meeting a few friends here." He nodded then we exchanged goodbyes and he went back to work. Now where are Thalia and Piper? I looked around and spotted them in a booth in the corner. Piper was talking to Thalia's brother Jason. Thalia was talking to some guy with jet black hair that looked messy but perfect. He was tall and strong but not weird looking, actually he was anything but. He was really well hot. When I came over Thalia waved and the boy turned around. I almost froze in my place, he had these mesmerizing sea green eyes. They seemed to swirl and change colors and were easy to get lost in. Before I realized it I was standing right in front of him, everyone quiet and eyes on me. "I'm Percy" he said and I realized his hand was stretched out in front of me. "Annabeth" I mumbled turning to Thalia. "Care to introduce me to your friend." I said putting air quotes around friend. I looked at Piper and Jason who were trying not to laugh. "Sure" Thalia said a smile on her lips and evil look in her eyes. What was she up to? "Annabeth this is my Percy." She said putting emphasis on cousin. Then turning to Percy she said. "Percy this is my friend Annabeth." Oh they were cousins. "Our other cousin Nico is on his way over." Jason said. I nodded and sat down. Oops so they weren't dating. I was close enough.

-Line Break-

We all talked and had a great time, and I got to know Percy better until Nico came in.

Cliffhanger sort of cause I'm working on the next chapter and it'll be posted in a few days, maybe even tomorrow leave comments telling me how you like it.


	2. Author Note

**AN: This is not a chapter but it is important. In the comments say if you like Thalico and thing it should be in the story. This is important for Chapter 2 and the quicker I get answers the quicker the Chapter will come out. **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you for your suggestion and I tried to do it but I'm not sure if I did it right. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters Rick Riordan does. **

**Does anyone know how to check your views? Please let me know in the comments thanks. Here's chapter 2. Oh and MysteryGirl1a and everyone else who wanted Thalico as it's looking it can't happen but I'll find someone for Thalia and Nico later. **

Nico was a short not particularly strong looking but definitely scary boy. He had black messed up hair and sharp brown eyes. He had a rough face and was scowling. I wasn't sure but I would say he was goth, like Thalia because he wore black jeans, a black leather jacket, and a black t shirt that had a silver skull in the middle. He flew through the door and ran towards Percy and Jason completely ignoring the rest of us.

"Whoa Nico calm down." Percy said calmly. This must happen a lot.

"He hasn't said anything yet Perce."

Jason said smiling. Nico just kept scowling then finally said

"Percy, Jason and I need your help. "

Now they were sort of focused.

"It's Bianca."

Nico said and that was like the magic word. Jason and Percy got up with Nico and all three flew out the door.

"Who's Bianca?" Piper asked. Her confused expression matched what I felt. Thalia just sighed and then explained.

"Bianca is Nico's sister. We are all really close so the boys rushed to help her. You know family first." She grabbed her coffee and started walking so naturally we followed. She walked out of the store and down the street, every once in awhile glancing at her phone. We stopped in front of a park. There wasn't anything special about it. Just some kids running around and playing with one another. Without a word Thalia entered the park. People kept glancing at us with worried expressions as if we were going to take their children or pets. We kept walking Piper and I tried to start a conversation so we looked less suspicious but nothing worked. Thalia led us straight through the park and to the woods at the end. I heard voices. Whispering voices.

"Thalia where are we?" I asked.

"You'll see." Thalia said no change in expression or any indication that she said anything. We got closer to the whispering voices and now I knew they were boys and one was Jason. We must be going to Bianca.

"Bianca?" Piper asked. Thalia just nodded. Since we have been friends for so long we can communicate with one word answers. Finally the boys came into view. Now we were in the very beginning of the words hidden I a cave of trees. They were whispering with serious looks on their faces. A girl that looked similar to Nico but kinder was sitting there looking confused.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?!" Bianca pleaded, but the poor girl only got a chorus of shhhs from the boys. Percy kneeled down next to her.

"Bianca please be quieter we're aren't sure what to do yet." He is so nice. Where'd that come from I don't even know him.

"What to do! I'll tell you what to do, leave them alone." Nico looked the angriest and glared at Bianca before turning around to whisper to Jason. Percy was now getting up and joining them.

"Look someone tell me what's going on right now!" I said. Everyone stopped and stared at me. I made sure when I spoke that I was demanding and a little bit scary and I seemed to take everyone by surprise. Nico opened his mouth to say something but Piper spoke quicker.

"You better tell her what she want to know. She's tough and the smartest, best problem solver you'll ever meet." Thalia nodded smirking and the boys all turned to me. I was waiting with my arms crossed and staring forward.

"Why should I trust you when I don't even know your name." Nico snarled. Jason spoke next.

"I know her and what they said is true. Bianca was being bullied by some people she won't tell us about. They never do it when anyone else is around and they must have threatened Bianca or something cause she won't tell us who they are. Just now they made another secret appearance and we're trying to find out what's up." Nico glared at Jason and then turned to me.

"Annabeth"

"Nico" Then he turned around and they continued talking.

"Hi I'm Bianca." Bianca said.

(AN: that sounds weird. Doesn't it?)

She shook my hand and hugged Thalia, who willingly participated in which I was surprised because Thalia never hugged people. I mean NEVER. I pulled out my phone, I had to get a picture of this. When I zoomed in to get Thalia's face I saw Bianca whispering something in her ear. Thalia nodded, pulled away and spoke.

"Ok, boys let's rap this up. We're just gonna forget about it for now and figure stuff out later." They just sighed. Everyone knows better than to argue with Thalia. They got up and all seven of us quietly started walking. I had no clue where we were going but all of us just kept walking. It was silent until my phone rang. C

"Hello?"

"Annabeth you need to come home and watch the kids." Helen said. Me watch the kids! Something had to be seriously wrong, Helen NEVER left me with her kids.

"Ok why." I asked

" Your father and I have to meet someone soon. Hurry home" meet someone, who would they half to meet?

"Ok bye." I said and waved bye to the other. Then started walking home.

-Line Break-

After Helen had rushed out of the house the boys settled down to watch a movie and I curled up in my room with a book. Currently everything was right with the world, and that's how it'll stay.

If only I knew how wrong I was.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Hello sorry the last chapter took so long to post, I will try to make this one better. Disclaimer: I don't own the pjo characters Rick** **Riordan does.**

Fredrick Chase's pov:

I can't believe it. After all these years, here she is in flesh and bones. I've dreamed of this conversation for years, how I would yell at her, she would defend herself, Helen would probably say something to defend me, we would go our separate ways (again) and everything would be back to normal. I knew she would say some pretty crazy things, but nothing I as completely insane as this.

"Fredrick are you even listening to me!" She said harshly, rolling her eyes.

" I know you don't want to listen but at least hear me out." She said a small bit of begging in her voice.

I will not listen and there is no way I will hear her out. When no one said anything she took it as a cue to continue.

"All these years you got it all, a wife, three kids, friends, and an overall wonderful life. All I'm asking is for someone. I'm all alone thanks to you and now I want my happiness back. You can't have everything." She spoke cooly and there was a sharp dig in her voice, but she stayed calm. Most people would be pounding their fists and screaming by now but she always did keep her cool. It's one of the things she is known for, that and being smart and strategic. Then again with the silence she continued. This time turning to Helen.

"Helen, dear don't you want just your family? I mean haven't you been living with this intruder, if I may, for long enough. Think about it. You could have your wonderful family, everything perfect just like you've always wanted." Helen was quiet and seemed to be thinking. Of course she attacked Helen, knowing I won't budge. But even for Helen this is extreme.

"Well Fredrick, honey, she has a point. We could be that perfect little family we've always wanted." Helen spoke softly, almost as if she were afraid to speak. Perfect little family! How dare she!

"Helen we are a perfect family. They are all my family and all of them will stay!" I yelled. Helen angrily yelled back,

"Oh I get it you choose her over me huh. Her happiness is more important isn't it. It's always been more important!" Ugh now Helen is completely on her side, I have no choice but to agree.

"Alright we have a deal." Helen looked at me wide eyed and then looked back and forth between me and her.

" Well now that all this is settled sign here and we will be done." She said a cold smile on her face. She knew this all along, she knew she would win. I picked up the pen and with a heavy heart signed the paper. After all Athena always wins.

-Line Break-

Annabeth's pov

"Am I alive?" Bobby asked for the millionth time.

"No" a bored Mathew responded.

We were playing headbands and Bobby, who had never been good at this game, was the only one who didn't know what he was. He was a lamp.

"Annie can we end the game now, it's getting boring." Mathew said.

"Yea." Bobby agreed ripping off his headband. When he saw lamp his eyes went wide.

"Why, I never would have guessed." That was his trademark response. I smiled at everything going well. Then the door opened. Dad and Helen came in whispering. Dad didn't look pleased but Helen looked happier than ever.

"Annabeth how'd it go tonight?" Helen asked turning to her kids.

"Are you guys ok?" She asked, concerned. The boys smiled and Bobby said

"We played headbands!"

Mathew said

"And watched movies."

Then they both said

"Yea and we had a lot of fun!"

Helen scowled because the boys liked me and I smirked, hoping Dad didn't see me. Oh no he did get ready for another lecture. But instead he sighed and walked upstairs. Now believe me I hated doing this but I just had to know.

"Helen what's wrong with Dad?" Helen smiled a cold smile.

"Oh nothing dear." Dear, she never calls me dear. Helen smiled another cold smile and said

"Annabeth you should get out if the house for awhile while your still young." Helen was acting really weird, but I guess I'll go.

-Line Break-

I walked around empty minded. After all tomorrow was Monday and I'd have to go to school. I wandered until it was about midnight then headed home.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm hoping next chapter will have** **Percabeth**. **Disclaimer I don't own pjo characters Rick Riordan does. **

Chapter 4

Ring Ring my clock alarm went. It's time for school. I put on a gray sweatshirt with and owl on it and jeans on. I usually just go simple. I pulled my hair in a ponytail. I walk to school since I have no car and Helen won't let me use hers, much less drive me. I usually walk alone,purposely taking a path no one takes, and don't see anyone from school but today was different. Today Thalia was picking me and Piper up. Piper had her own car but she preferred to ride with us, especially on the first day.

When I got downstairs the boys were eating cereal, talking, and laughing. Helen was behind them getting their bags ready for school. Dad had already left for work, therefor I was alone. I didn't bother saying hello to Helen and grabbed an apple to bring in the car. I put on my shoes and stepped out into the crisp Autumn air. I could hear kids down the street waiting at the bus stop and boasting about their new backpack, or new shoes, or something else new. I could ride the bus. My dad tells me it's stupid to walk everyday when the bus stop is at the end of my street but nevertheless I walk. I hate the bus, absolutely hate it. I am a more background person, not front and center so I tend to stick to a few friends and not really branch out. This stinks for me because none of my friends are on the bus. It's not sitting alone that I don't like, I actually don't mind that. It's the loudness and the shakiness of the bus. How it lurches forward at the last second, sending all the kids smashing into the seat in front of them, how people make fun of others and the bus driver nor anyone else does anything about it, and how the bus is incredibly small with a lot of kids and you never get to sit alone. I always end up sandwiched between either two mortal enemies or two lovebirds who should get a room. So naturally I've learned to walk. Walking really isn't that bad and I bet those kids are on the bus longer than I'm walking. When you walk your alone, you and your thoughts. You can really focus on yourself and if you'd like listen to music or something else that amuses you. I prefer just watching. Watching daily life go on. People getting up to go to work, children playing that last game of tag before school, people getting their mail, dogs barking as they pass other half awake dog walkers, mail being delivered, people coming out coffee in hand to get the paper that was mysteriously delivered earlier, but most of all I enjoy just being there. The peace of being alone the peace of watching from the background. It's like the extras in a movie. They're there, you know they're there. You can see them, but instead you choose to focus on the stars. The people you know.

I kept waiting for Thalia, and finally she pulled up.

"Sorry it took so long. Princess over here took longer than expected." Thalia said pointing to Piper who was riding shotgun.

"Is it my fault I couldn't find my phone?!" Piper asked.

"If you were so worried about being late you could've helped." Piper mumbled and Thalia just smiled, grabbing my bag as I got in. To my surprise Bianca was sitting in the back seat.

"Hey Bianca." I said. Quickly she looked up from her lap. Looking startled. She waved and offered a small smile before going back to whatever she was doing. Thalia put some loud obnoxious music on and kept turning up the volume and beating the tune on the dashboard. This was going to be a long car ride.

-Line Break-

When we got to school we went our separate ways to our lockers and got ready for first period. I glanced at my schedule. It goes:

Computer

PE

Lunch

Social Studies

Math

Science

English

Great PE right before lunch. I hope there are extra janitors on duty today. After grabbing my books I went to meet my friends on the cafeteria. When I got there everyone was there including Jason, Nico, and Percy. I hope things weren't as awkward as last time we were all together.

"Hey Annabeth what do you have first?" Thalia asked.

"Computer. You?" I asked.

"I have math. Who else has math?" Thalia asked.

"I do." Bianca said.

"Me too." Jason said then frowned.

"First period with my sister. Don't I see her enough already?" He asked nobody in particular. Percy chuckled an said

"I have computer, with Annabeth." Percy and me in computer together. No way. Someone else had to have computer.

"Piper, Nico what do you have?"

"Science." Piper said sighing.

"PE." Nico said, and he didn't look happy about it. He got a few Ohhh and laughs from Jason and Percy before the bell rang and everyone rushed to first period.

-Line Break-"Mr. Jackson are you listening to me." The teacher Mrs. Sanchez asked. Percy looked up.

"Huh oh yea of course, I love computers." Yea no, he wasn't listening. We were supposed to make a graph with our favorite numbers and make a shape (I know Kintergarden stuff) and he was making a list of his favorite foods. One of which was blue cookies, in fact all of them were blue. What's up with that?

"Alright then what are we doing?" Mrs. Sanchez asked him. He liked over at me who was next to home and I quickly typed it on my computer screen.

"We are making a graph with the numbers 1-10, connecting our favorites to make our souls favorite shape." He faltered at the last part giving me a questioning look. But that's what the teacher said. She seemed utterly surprised and went back to teaching about something to do with soul shapes.

"Thanks." Percy whispered and I nodded my reply. Then a note appeared on my desk. I looked over at Percy to see if it was from him, but he was just making his graph looking at the computer screen. I looked around and no one was watching me except one boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He had this scar that made it impossible for anyone to forget him. His name was Luke. I didn't know much about him except that he was popular like Percy. It's crazy that I didn't recognize Percy at Starbucks. He's like the most popular guy in school, him, Jason, and Nico. Here's one thing I know about Luke. He and Percy are mortal enemies. Luke looked at me as if to say go on, read the note. So I did and what it said shocked me. It read:

Dear, Ms. Chase,

I know formal huh. So I'm stalling but there's one thing I want to say. Since I last saw you I've been thinking about you, only you. I'm crazy for you and I wanted to know if you would like to go out on a date? Please let me know. Leave the note at your computer and if you say yes I will find you and tell you who I am. If not you will never know. No peeking or you will never know. I'm sending a friend not me to pick up the note you leave with the answer.

From, Your Secret Admirer 3

Luke's crazy about me! I don't know for sure that it's Luke, what if Luke is the friend who will pick it up. Or what if Luke's not involved at all? No, he has to be. Why else would he look at me like that. I pulled out a scrap of paper and wrote:

Dear, Secret Admirer,

It's me, Annabeth. How am I supposed to answer if I don't know who you are? For now I must say maybe. Next time tell me who you are, or at least give me a clue to your identity. Thanks.

From, Ms. Chase

I finished just as the bell rang and just as instructed I left it there and never turned back.

-Line Break-

"Annabeth" Thalia said, snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"Huh what?" I said. She rolled her eyes and Piper said

"You weren't listening. You were daydreaming." She smiled

"Like Percy in class." Everyone laughed including Percy. What a good sense of humor he has, to laugh at himself like that.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Piper asked a mischievous glint in her eyes. That's the only way you could tell that she and her half sister Selena are related. Selena usually gets that look when she's mentally matchmaking.

"Nothing." I replied a little too quickly.

"Oh." Piper said and nodded. She was defiantly going to interrogate me later. Just on cue age and Thalia shot me a we'll talk about this later look. The boys were just staring at us dumbfounded.

"Did you just have a conversation with you eyes?" Nico asked. We all nodded.

"Cool I wanna do that, come on Nico." Percy said and the two if them stared at each other in the weirdest ways, making faces and dramatic gestures. We all dissolved into a pit of laughter almost falling out of our chairs, until teachers came and made us stop.


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: Percabeth in this chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own pjo characters the great Rick Riordan does. **

The rest of the day flew by but I couldn't forget about the note. No one had come to find me so maybe whoever it was would just ignore it. The only clue I had was it must be Luke or Luke's friend.

-Random Persons pov-(AN:You'll know who later!)

"Did she get the note?" He asked.

"Why of course do you honestly think I would fail you!?" Was the sarcastic response given.

"Good keep a close eyes on Ms. Chase and give her hints, false hints that lead to you know who." He said.

"Of course oh powerful master she will never suspect a thing." He said sarcasm thickly piled on. Though he said so with and evil slightly insane smile.

-Annabeth's pov-

"Do you honestly think it's him?" Piper squealed from the other end of the line. Sometimes you'd swear she and Selena were twins.

"Yea I mean who else could it be?" I asked.

"Who else could it be, oh Annie y-"

Piper started before I cut her off.

"Piper don't call me Annie. Only Mathew and Bobby get to call me Annie!"

"Alright Annabeth, as I was saying you are so beautiful and an amazing person, everyone loves you!" Piper said sweetly.

"Awww Pipes that's soooo sweet. I got to go now talk to you later." I said.

"Ok bye." Piper said before hanging up. Then Helen opened my door, she never bothers knocking. She put down a pile of the boys laundry on my bed and went back to staining in the doorway. She looked around, as if she were mentally measuring my room. This was weird but well, it was Helen. I heard a knock on the door then Bobby yelled

"I'll get it!" And ran to the door, pulling it open before Mathew could speak. They've been competing about stupid stuff like that since they could move, literally. I heard Thalia say

"Hey Bobby what's up?"

"Nothing." Bobby said then yelled my name. I ran down the stairs and Bobby left.

" Hey Annie, wanna come over to Percy's house tonight. We're all going for a movie night, since Percy's parents are out of town we're gonna keep him company." She finished smirking, then added,

"The little boy is afraid to be without us." I smiled and Thalia went in to detail about his house while I... daydreamed if you will. Percy invited a bunch of friends to his house, and I was one of them! I know that your thinking that I am a stupid, vicious, and manipulative person but I'm not excited because he's popular, I'm excited because he's an amazing person and I may sorta like him, just a little. Also he's part of a group friends who are like the TV kind. Who are like family, friends through everything. I've always wanted that. Now I had a chance to be part of it!

"Annabeth are you even listening to me?" Thalia asked rolling her eyes.

"Not really." I said, there was no point in lying. Thalia laughed and said

"I gotta go now see you tonight."

"She ya." I said smiling.

-Line Break- I decided to head over after dinner, and dinner couldn't come soon enough.

Finally it was time. I pulled on a sweatshirt and jeans, grabbed my coat, keys, and phone and took dad's car.

When I got there Jason answered the door, smiling and saying

"Yo Annabeth glad you could make it." I smiled and replied

"You too Jason."

When I got inside I saw Percy, Thalia and Nico sitting on the couch, Jason and Piper sitting in a chair (there may be some chemistry there), an Selena sitting on another chair with a boy I don't know. Thalia waved, pushed her cousin Percy further down the couch and patted the now empty spot next to her.

"Annabeth!" People started yelling, with things like glad you made it or happy to see you. Percy, now sitting back on the couch next to me, grabbed the remote and started the movie. We were watching The Hunger Games and about halfway through someone yelled for blankets.

Others agreed and Percy groaned, not wanting to get up again.

" I'll get them. Where are they?" I asked. Percy perked up and said

"Down the hall first door on the left." I nodded and left.

-Selena's Pov-

"Perce that wasn't nice." I said, hoping he'd take the bait. Others agreed with me and thankfully Percy said

"Fine I'll go help her." I smiled.

Plan Percabeth was now in action.

-Annabeth's Pov-

Percy came up behind me just as I opened the door.

"I'll help you." Percy said and followed me in the closet. He turned on the lights and started rummaging around for blankets. Then all of a sudden the door closed. Percy stopped and turned around, looking at me. I raised my hands and said

"I didn't, I swear."

"Yeah I know, shhh." He said and pressed his ear to the door. Then after rolling his eyes he said

"Giggling, it was Selena." I ride the door but it was locked. Oh Selena, why?

"Well I guess they don't get their blankets." Percy said, calmly sitting down. I sat down next to him, no use standing. We sighed then he started to talk.

" So what do you like to do?" He asked. Like to do, hmmm.

" I really like drawing, especially buildings. I want to be an architect when I grow up." I said.

He nodded and I asked

"What about you?"

"Well, I really like swimming. I want to be a marine biologist when I grow up." He said.

We went on talking like that for awhile. Then all of a sudden Percy stopped and just looked at me. It wasn't bad or anything, and it kind of seemed like he was looking at me with wonder or fascination. Then he spoke.

"You know you different then I thought." I was surprised by that. I asked the first question that came to my mind.

"Is that a bad different or a good different?" He chuckled and said

"Good, and way prettier. I mean they said you were pretty and I've seen you in the halls but wow." He mumbled that last part, unsure if he wanted me to hear it.

"Oh ya." I said as he slowly leaned in. I did the same and slowly closed my eyes. When our lips met it was like fireworks exploding. Literally, had I liked him all along, and not admired it to myself. I hoped, and guessed, that he felt the same way because he didn't pull away. We stayed like that for awhile. It was a genuinely sweet kiss, and I have to admit my first. When we pulled away and Percy smiled at me then leaned in, kissing me again. When our lips met, for the second time, I wanted to stay like that forever. For me everything was right with the world.

-Someone's Pov-

"That girl, Bianca could get in our way." Said the oh so powerful master.

"Yes, that may be a problem." Said Mr. Sarcasm.

"Well then, you know what to do. Stop at nothing and hide all evidence." The master said.

Mr. Sarcasm smiled his evil, and slightly insane smile.


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: I appreciate all of you comments and would reply but I don't know how to comment on my own story. Percabeth will continue also do you have to do the disclaimer for every chapter? **

**Disclaimer I don't own the pjo characters, the amazing and talented Rick Riordan does. **

Selena's pov

"They're kissing in there!" I whisper yelled. This was soooo exciting. Percabeth was finally a thing. It took them long enough. I might wanna open the door soon, though. Now I had another successful couple to add to my couples scrapbook. Someday I'll reveal that I set them up and they'll than me.

Another successful couple for matchmaker Selena.

Annabeth's pov

Finally the door creaked up but I didn't wanna leave. I wanted to stay here with Percy. However there were other people in the house so we do have to go. From the disappointed look on Percy's face I knew he felt the same way. Reluctantly we got up, grabbed the blankets, and left.

"So, you two lovebirds finally decided to come out eh?" Nico said.

Selena giggled and Thalia said sarcastically,

"I hope us being here doesn't sent your alone time."

Percy rolled his eyes and said,

"Very funny, but it was Selena who locked us in there." Selena blushed and he continued.

"Is that true Selena?"

"Well..." She responded, and everyone laughed. We returned to our movie, again I was sitting next to Percy but this time I didn't mind it. In fact I curled up to him, he put his arm around me, and we had a pleasant night.

Until the movie ended. Selena had an amazing idea. (Notice the eye roll at amazing) she said,

"Alright everyone let's play a game. I put a camera in each closet. The boys go in the closets and the girls, who won't know who's in the closet they pick, kiss the boy. The dirtier the better. Afterwards we will all watch the footage and see who kissed who. Jason, you can tell Thalia which closet you are in so you two don't end up kissing, same with you Percy. Thalia tell anyone and I will personally hunt you down. Let's play!" There was a chorus of no an boo. Then all of a sudden the lights went out. Immediately I felt Percy pull me closer to him, and I took just a moment to think how cute this was, then returned to fear. There was a sound of doors being opened and closed then the lights went back on. Everyone was still there, still ok and nothing was out of place. At first I thought it might be a trick that someone pulled but by the afraid and surprised looks on everyone's faces I could tell it was none of them. Selena was the first one to shake off the fear an said

"Let's play the game." Everyone sighed but the boy who she was sitting with earlier got up and helped her put camera's in the closets. When they were done the boys hid and all of us girls started to go to closets. I went to one on the second floor outside of Percy's room figuring that he would be in that one. At first nothing happened and I thought it was empty but then a pair of arms pulled me toward them and we kissed. The first thing I noticed was that this person was most defiantly not Percy. I was disappointed, but then I realized that it wasn't Jason or Nico either. I could be the boy who helped Selena but I seriously doubted it. However I did have a theory of who it could be. Buts that not possible, is it? After 5 minuets I left the closet as did all the other girls then the boys left the closets. When we got to the living room we saw that boys Selena was with, I think she called him Charlie standing there.

"Why aren't you in a closet?" Selena asked.

"No girl came to me." He said then said

"Annabeth come here, who were you with?" I looked at my camera, my theory was correct.

"Luke." Percy said from behind me, anger laced in his tone. I realized the boys had come back.

"How did he get here?" Selena asked. Everyone shrugged and I led them to the closet I was in, but it was empty. Then the power went out again, doors opened and closed, then it went back on. This time there was a note on the ground. It said

Nice lips Annabeth, Percy your girlfriends a really good kisser. Mind if I borrow her sometime?

Percy crumpled it in rage and said

"He is so dead." Jason and Nico nodded. I actually felt bad for Luke.

For the rest of the night we watched more movies and I stayed close to Percy, even though Luke probably left I still didn't feel comfortable alone. Since it was really late when we were going to leave we just slept over. Me on the couch, with Thalia, the other girls on chairs, and the boys on the floor.

When I awoke I noticed no one else was awake. I figured Percy wouldn't mind it if I made breakfast. I went to open the fridge and saw a note it said

Percy,

Blue Pancakes are in the freezer, microwave them for 5 minutes. I love you and have a great week!

- XOXO Mom

Blue pancakes? I opened the freezer only to see blue pancakes. Following the directions I microwaves one to try and waited. While waiting I heard someone get up and start walking. Just when I was gonna check who it was the microwave beeped. Two arms wrapped around me and I knew they were Percy. He kissed the top of my head and went to microwave more pancakes.

We sat down alone to eat breakfast, talked and laughed like that for the rest of the morning. It was perfect.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Any ideas for Thalia to be with? Should I just make up a character? Sorry this took so long to put on. Just warning you this has** **some** **tragedy** **coming** **up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pjo characters**.

Annabeth's Pov

Later that day, at school I got another one of those notes. This time it was from Bianca.

Annabeth,

We need to talk. Meet me in the library during lunch.

-Bianca

I went to the library and saw Bianca sitting in the corner, in a table far away from anyone else. I walked over to the table and noticed that she looked nervous and kept looking around us, as if she were afraid someone were watching her. When she saw me she said

"Annabeth sit down." Wordlessly I did. She continued

"Have you been getting notes from a secret admirer?" I nodded and she nervously continued.

"Alright, then this is worse than I thought. Um ok so I know this is going to sound weird and like a lie but I promise it's the truth. Ok someone, I can't tell you who yet is sending you those, not for a good reason. This person is untrustworthy and is constantly watching me. That is why I cannot tell you any more. In fact I pushed it by telling you this. Just know this person is not a joker and is not to be messed with. It is not only a child you are dealing with. "Ok?" Ok I'm sorry but what. Huh none of this makes sense, and honestly it scared me. I tried to speak, tried to yell at her for scaring me and obviously lying to me like that. But I couldn't. All I could do was nod. Bianca quietly got up and left, letting me process everything. I knew I was cracking and if I didn't find someone to help me, to unload my problem on now I would break. Somehow, in my heart I knew this was only the beginning.

-Line Break-

I sat there, unable to move for the rest of the day. Ignoring the buzzing of my phone, the people popping in and out of the library, the insistent feeling that I was missing something, that this would only get worse. I was completely oblivious to what was going on in the world around me, shaken to my very core. Then I heard a familiar voice

"Annabeth?" It was Percy. He came over looking worried, confused and surprised. He sat down and put his arm around me. I leaned on him and let him hold. I needed him more than anything right now.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked quietly.

"I don't know. No." I replied. He looked confused.

"I don't know what's wrong and I'm not ok." Now he looked completely worried.

"What happened." He asked. I didn't even know where to begin, but I had to try.

"Well Bianca asked me to meet her here for lunch and I came. She started telling me all these crazy things about these notes I've been getting from a so called secret admirer. She said he was dangerous and working with a bunch of adults. She said this was worse than I thought and to be careful. She also said she couldn't tell me who because she's constantly being watched." He took a moment but finally spoke.

"Ok. Show me the note." I did and after he read it he said

"Luke. It's definitely his style and hand writing. Wait Luke, last night." Of course, last night. Luke kissed me last night. It had to be a setup, he had to have meant to kiss me but why? Bianca has to know more than she let on or she wouldn't be being watched. I had to get her somewhere safe, somewhere where she could tell me everything. I looked over at Percy, he was also thinking. I looked at my phone and saw hundreds (literally) of texts and calls from Percy. He's so sweet. Then Percy spoke, and startled me

"Be careful. Luke is a dangerous person with a lot of bad connections. Trust me." He looked like he was picturing an old, terrible memory. I nodded. I would trust him no matter what. My phone buzzed with a text from Helen. It said come home now! Well I better get home. Percy offered to drive me, there wasn't much talking. When we got home Percy kissed me goodbye and I prepared to enter the house. When I see Helen asked me a strange question.

"If you were moving what would you pack?" Moving, who's moving?

"Um I don't know, I guess everything." I said.

"Well, how long do you think that would take?" How long! Why was she so curious all of a sudden?!

"Well I don't know I guess it depends who's moving." I said, and there she was with another weird answer.

"Well if like one person was moving out of a house, but the others staying behind." Is she trying to hint something? Is she moving. I hope so.

"Well I guess about a week." I said. She nodded and left. Then my dad came in the room and said

"I'm sorry Helen bothered you. Whatever she asked or said, don't think much of it." That was weird. He always went along with Helen. I guess there was something they didn't agree on, finally, and maybe she really was moving out. He smiled and left my room, then walking downstairs he called for Helen to meet him in the kitchen. I figured their little meeting was about whatever just happened up here and, well what can I say, I'm curious. So naturally I followed them and listened in on the conversation.

"Helen! I told you I don't want her knowing yet. I've gotta tell her myself in a very..." He faltered.

"Special way." Dad finished. Tell me what? Helen rolled her eyes.

"Really Fredrick, she's a big girl now. She can take it. Honestly I don't think Annabeth will care, I get the vibe she's never really liked me." Of course Helen conveniently left out the part about her hating me. Maybe she really was leaving, she did say I never liked her and wouldn't care. Then dad put his arm around Helen, kissed her head and said

"Of course she likes you. She just misses her mother is all. She probably hates that you are the replacement for her mother. She'll care. She loves all of us a lot." Okay first of all none of that is true. I've heard only bad things about my mother, and on top of that she abandoned me. I really wouldn't mind having a stepmother if she weren't wicked like Helen. Wait a minute love all of them, that could only mean one thing.

I was the one leaving.

Why am I leaving, what did I ever do. I'm not going off to college for a few years now, and besides where else would I go. This must have been Helen's idea and it must have taken a lot of convincing to get my father on board. He wants me. He has to want me. I can't be going somewhere, no he wouldn't allow it. Calm down Annabeth, calm down. He wants me, he'll keep me. I'm only hearing snippets of different conversations it's very possible I mixed something up. Then my evidence came in. Helen said

"Fredrick I know she won't like leaving, but it's happening sooner than you think and you can't tell her the night before now can you. Go tell Annabeth now. Well never mind not now how about tomorrow?" Dad nodded.

"Tomorrow night, that's when I'll tell her." They were giving me away. I ran upstairs tears running down my cheeks. I didn't care who saw me at this point, I didn't care if Dad and Helen knew I was listening to their conversation. Right now I just needed to be alone, to collect my thoughts. I slammed my door and ran onto my bed.

No one wanted me, mom never did and now... now dad didn't either.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Can someone comment what Solangelo is. Someone suggested that I do that but I'm not sure who they are. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the pjo characters Rick Riordan does. **

Annabeth pov

I woke up thinking about last night. Thankfully it was Saturday, I wouldn't be able to deal with everyone. I needed to be alone. I heard a pounding on the door.

"Annabeth open up!" Dad said. He sounded tired, as if he'd been there all night. After everything last night there is no way I am opening up that door. If he wants to give me away then he shouldn't be at my door. He should be happy that I don't want to see him, obviously he doesn't want to see me.

"Annabeth open this door now or I will not hesitate to cut it down!" Now he sounded mad. Well he can cut down the door if he wants, I have every right to be mad. I heard a bunch of commotion, then the doorknob fell on the ground and he came running in, holding a screwdriver.

"ANNABETH CHASE!" He screamed. Rage popping up, like the veins on his neck. He took my silence as a cue to continue.

"I have been trying to get to you all night!" When he saw that I had been crying, his expression softened and he sat down next to me.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry you had to hear all that, I really am but…" he trailed off. I looked up at him and I saw his thinking face. He didn't know what to say. I couldn't believe it! After all this he didn't know what to say! Honestly. After a few more minutes of silence, he continued.

"I had no choice, you don't understand. She just…" I cut him off.

"I don't understand! No you don't understand! You can't do this to me, especially after all that!" He looked at me with a confused expression. He doesn't know what I'm talking about, and he has the nerve to say I don't understand!

"You know what dad, I don't expect you to know what I'm talking about since you obviously know nothing about me. Honestly right now I hate both of you the same. I just can't right now okay. I just can't be here right now." I got up to leave but he grabbed my hand and began to continue.

"Look Annabeth, I really don't think you're being fair. I have no way of knowing what you're talking about because you never open up to me. If you would like to tell me that's fine, if not that's okay too. Anyway what we were talking about she just wants..." I cut him off again, this time by running away. Honestly I don't open up to him! He's never there to open up to! Plus he just brushed aside everything I had said, as if it were nothing. I can't believe him, and honestly I can't deal with him right now. All he's doing is adding another crack to the smooth glass ball of life. It's only the size of a hair, but in my heart I know it'll keep growing. We were never really a perfect family. Not when mom was here, not when it was just me and dad, and certainly not now. Truthfully, I'm not asking for a perfect family, I'm not even asking for a regular family, I'm just asking for a decent family. A family that even if we hate each other we don't do drastic actions of hate, we just ignore each other. A family that's member can coexist, even if they never interact. But no. I can't have that family, I can only have people who hate each other, get in each other's business, and even try to remove me. Honestly no matter how much I hate someone I would never wish a family like mine upon them. Not in a million years. A normal definition of family are people you can turn to no matter what, people who will always love you. My definition of family is: people you cannot trust, who constantly stab you in the back. I would rather have no family, then my family. It was then when I realized where I was. I had left the house, walked down the street and wandered off from there on. I was lost. I pulled out my phone but it was almost dead, and it was getting dark. I called Percy, knowing I could trust him.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked in a slightly tired voice. It comforted me just to hear his voice.

"Yea, um well something kinda happened today."

"What? Is everything ok?" Percy asked perking up, and worried.

"Well, I'm kinda lost, outside, at night, and sorta scared." I told him.

"What?! Okay describe your location, I'll be there in 5"

"Okay." I told him everything I could led find, we hung up and my phone died. Great. While waiting for Percy I heard noises. It sounded like someone walking. I looked around and spotted a man in the shadows watching me. He started to come forward when I saw a scar on his face. It was Luke. He called out.

"Annabeth, you lost? I can help you." He started to come closer, but I got a bad feeling about it and backed away.

"Annie it's okay, I won't hurt you." He said taking another step closer. There was just something about him that was...wrong. Still he wasn't fully out of the shadows.

"Look Luke I'm fine, just going on a walk. That's all." He smirked and came closer, this time not stopping.

"Then I guess I'll join you." He said now at my side. Come on, where is Percy when I need him. I knew I couldn't show fear or he would have the upper hand. My only chance was to confuse him till Percy arrived.

"So, you never take interest to me at school, why now?" He smiled.

"I've always liked you I've just never had the courage to talk to you." He said, and I didn't believe him the littlest bit. But I had to play along.

"Oh really, but I kinda already have a boyfriend." There is no way I'll give Percy up for him.

"I can arrange for that to change." He said putting his arms around me. I tried to get out of his arms but he wouldn't let me. Then I heard a car pull up and someone open the door. It had to be Percy but before I could check Luke was off me and on the floor, getting tackled. It was Percy. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the car. After the doors were locked and Percy had driven a few blocks away he said.

"Are you okay?" I nodded and Percy asked if I wanted to go home. I said no and he drove me to his apartment. Percy put his arm around me. I walked out of the car hoping that tomorrow would be better.


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: so I think I'm gonna change the rating to teen just to be safe. I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclamer: I don't own the character Rick Riordan does**

I woke up with a hazy memory of the night before. Currently I was in a bed, not my own, alone. I was wearing the same clothes I had worn yesterday. My phone had about 20 missed calls from my dad, along with a bunch of texts asking where I was and begging me to come home. Why would I come h

ome, even if I couldn't really remember last night I still remember what he said and storming out. I heard the door creak open and Percy came in, then sat on the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked kissing the top of my head.

"Good but I can't remember anything after walking in the door."

He smiled.

"You were so tired you collapsed and I carried you to my bed, taking the couch." He's so sweet. Most people would have taken advantage of me, or just left me there but Percy… Percy's just so kind. I leaned on him and he smiled, carrying me to the kitchen.

"I can walk, you know." I said and he smiled.

"I know but I like carrying you." He's so goofy.

Today was Sunday. Tomorrow I have to go to school and deal with everyone, maybe even go home. I can't go home. There is no way I'm gonna face my dad after all this. I just can't…

"Annabeth." Percy said interrupting my thoughts.

"Oh yea sorry, I was planning stuff out." I stuttered.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked the whispered,

"Wise girl" What Wise girl?

"Wise girl? And pancakes" I asked as he set me down in a chair going to get pancakes.

"Yea" he started.

"Your new nickname is wise girl." Well if he's calling me wise girl I've gotta get him a nickname. I glanced at him and saw that the pancakes he was making were blue. Blue pancakes, only a seaweed brain would make blue pancakes! That's it Seaweed brain!

"Seaweed Brain!" I practically yelled. Percy turned around, startled then chuckled.

"I love how excited you are about this." I blushed, Seaweed Brain, always knows how to make me blush. He kissed me quickly, then went to flip the pancakes.

-Blue Pancakes!-

Percy and I were on the couch, eating our blue pancakes, while watching a movie. Percy was in like his fifth helping of pancakes. He was the perfect example of a bottomless pit.

Just when I had finished my pancakes the phone wrung. I was about to get up but Percy beat me to it. Grabbing the phone he said hello to the caller. I listened to Percy's end of the conversation:

"Hello, who is this?"

"If I don't know who you are then why should I tell you?"

"Sure"

"Um who are you, and I really don't think that is an appropriate message for a stranger."

"Hello, are you still there."

Percy looked frustrated and put the phone down. Knowing he had no clue who was on the other line I asked

"What'd they want?" He looked at me with a worried expression, sat back down on the couch and began to speak.

"They wanted to know if you were here. I wouldn't tell them so they asked if I'd take a message. I said I would and they said tell her everything she thinks she knows is wrong and we are on to her. I told them that was not an appropriate message for a stranger and they hung up. All I know about their identity is that they said they were a friend and it was a man's voice. The number is still on my phone, and I don't recognize it but you might." That gave me the creeps. A stranger calling Percy, knowing my name and somehow knowing I would be with Percy, then leaving this creepy message for me. Percy must have seen the worries look on my face and put his arm around me.

-Percabeth 3-

For the rest of the day I tried to forget about the weird message, but that proved impossible. I stayed with Percy for another night, not wanting to face my father and prepared for the day ahead.

-School-

The bell for first period wrung and I ran to English. I was a little late today because Percy and I had to sneak into my house and pack my stuff, to bring back to his house. That took a little longer than expected but we were never caught. In English there was only one seat open, and it was next to Luke. After the little incident with Luke I wasn't particularly happy to sit there. Bianca was in this class and I was about to ask her to switch seats when Mr. Blofis (aka Percy's stepdad) asked me to sit down. Luke patted the seat next to him and reluctantly I sat down. Luke whispered to me.

"Hey Annie how was your weekend?" I ignored him. That was the best thing to do. He waited for awhile, then after deciding I wasn't going to answer he spoke again.

"Sorry about this weekend. Percy ruined it, but we could still be together. If you got the vibe I was trying to hurt you it's wrong, I was merely trying to protect you." I still didn't answer. Luke was not trying to protect me, that is one thing I'm sure of. Luke opened his mouth to say something else to me when Mr. Blofis called on him.

"Luke can you please come up here and identify a comma splice?" Luke of course got it wrong, and then after a short lecture about whispering in class from Mr. Blofis he decided to stay silent. When class was over he said see you in computer and left.

-Percy's pov-

There was another note on Annabeth's desk. I picked it up and read it,

Annabeth,

I'm watching you

-Someone you know

I crumpled it up and pulled out one from my pocket it said

Dear Annabeth,

I know you have a boyfriend, but we could still make this work3 I really like you.

-Your Secret Admirer

I placed it on her desk. I knew she would think it's from Luke, but that's the point. That's the only way to keep her safe.

-Annabeth's pov-

There was another note on my desk. It said:

Dear Annabeth,

I know you have a boyfriend, but we could still make this work3 I really like you.

-Your Secret Admirer

Luke. It had to be from Luke. Why wouldn't he just give up already. I showed Percy the note and whispered Luke. He agreed. Luke was again looking over at me. This time I glared. Luke didn't look surprised and smirked. I couldn't wait for class to be over, and discuss with my friends.

Class flew by and soon it was lunch. I looked around and saw no Luke or Bianca in the room. I asked the others if they'd seen Bianca second period and they said yes. No one had seen her after that though. Luke walked into the cafeteria just as I decided to check the library. There was no Bianca but on the table we last sat at I saw a note. It was in a different handwriting from the ones the Secret Admirer gave me but it had a very strange message.

Annabeth, it was you fault.

It wasn't signed, but whoever it was from must've known Bianca and I sat here. The note worried me. Bianca is missing, then I get a note saying it's my fault. It had to be from Luke, because he was the only one who wasn't here but that means the secret admirer notes weren't from him.

I went back to the cafeteria, to tell the others about my discovery. They were discussing where Bianca might be when I interrupted.

"Find anything?" Piper asked. I opened my mouth to tell them about the note when Nico angrily said

"I'm gonna rip off the head of whoever's responsible for this!" I was responsible for this. At least that's what the note did. I couldn't show them the note, especially after Nico's threat.

"No such luck." I responded. People nodded and put on thinking faces. I had to say something so I said

"I think Luke's responsible. Think about it, he was the only one who wasn't here when it all happened. Also he's the only one evil enough to do something like this." Various nods went through the table, the Nico rose to his feet. Without a word he started toward Luke's table. I expected someone to stop him, but wordlessly they all followed. I, not wanting to look odd, followed. Nico grabbed Luke at the collar of his shirt, and pulled him out of his chair.

"Where is she!?" He asked in a rather harsh manner. Percy and Jason went behind him, showing they'd back him up. Luke smirked and looked at me.

"Didn't little Annie tell you?" He said. Nico looked to me and I put my hands up in surrender. Nico looked doubtful but Percy stepped in.

"She doesn't know anymore than we do Luke." He smirked again.

"I don't think that's true, but nevertheless I don't know anything."

"You're lucky I don't have proof." Nico growled dropping him. Without a word we went to the office. Announcements went out on the PA calling Bianca to the office but she never came. Nico asked if we could go somewhere outside of school to look for her. She said yes, as long as we were back within the hour.

On the way to wherever we were going I got an audio message from Bianca. It said

"I'm sorry I have been so vague with my explanations. I had already told you too much. I can tell you more now because it's all over. Not for you, you still have time. For me. That's right if you are hearing this I am dead."

AN: Cliffhanger! Just so it's clear Annabeth paused the audio message. It is not over.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: I'm sorry this took so long to update I was busy with school these pass few weeks. Notice the rating has changed to teen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters** **Rick Riordan does. **

Bianca was dead. I couldn't believe it. This was way more serious than I thought. They killed her.

I couldn't tell anyone about the message I received. Nico and the others would surly question it. Then I realized I'd have to listen to the rest if the message, then I'd decide whether I'll tell them or not. I pressed play:

" I know that may come as a shock and for your sake I wouldn't tell the others about this message. The way I died isn't important but who was involved in it is. Luke was. He will never admit it so there's no point in pressing him, actually he'd probably blame you. Anyway STAY AWAY from Luke. He's not safe, neither are his friends. No matter what keep this information to yourself. The reason I'm dead is that I found out too much and Luke found out. Luke is plotting against you, I don't know why but I do know Luke and his friends are working for some very dangerous guys. Luke won't listen. He says his bosses are okay, he doesn't think they're dangerous. I know they promised him some kind of reward to get you. Then again I don't know why they want you but I have my suspicions. If you absolutely have to talk to someone about this go for Percy. I can tell he really likes you and he's trustworthy. DON'T go to Nico, he'll just about kill you thinking you hurt me. I've gotta go now but be careful and know I don't regret any of the decisions I made. It's not your fault, none of this is. Tell my family I love them, especially Nico. Try to be there for Nico even if he pushes you away. He needs someone. Goodbye Annabeth,

Bianca Di'Angelo"

Wow. That's a lot to handle.

"Annabeth! Are you listening to me!" Nico screamed at me. Everyone was staring.

"Oh sorry Nico." I said startled. He rolled his eyes and gave Percy a look that said you deal with her.

"Your coming with me, okay?" Percy asked/said. He, me, and Thalia went right and the others went left. It was silent and awkward as we walked. We got to the place where I'd first met Bianca. There was a note there. It said:

Don't bother looking I'm dead.

-Bianca

Percy picked up the note and called Nico telling him to meet us here. There were there in an instant and Nico looked at the note. His face immediately went blank, like he wasn't sure what to feel. Jason, Percy, and Thalia went to comfort Nico. Piper and I knew this was a family issue, so we stayed behind and let them comfort him. We were far away enough to the point where we couldn't here them.

Nico seemed really mad at someone and the others seemed to disagree with him. Nico pushed his way out of their small group and came straight over to us, looking furious. The others ran behind him to us, the boys were ready to grab him and Thalia was ready to jump in front of him. He was mad at one of us. He turned to me.

"Annabeth what do you know?!" He growled. What do I know? I don't know anything! I knew he was on edge and spoke to him softly.

"Nico I don't know anything."

"Yes you do! When you were listening to something on your phone you were listening to something and you had a weird expression on you face. You know something!" Nico screamed at me. He was really mad. I suddenly became scared, and lied.

"Nico that had nothing to do with Bianca, that was something about home." I said calmly. Nico seemed to be getting angrier by the minute. Before he could speak Percy did.

"Nico she really doesn't know anymore then we do." He said calmly glancing at me worriedly. Jason, Thalia, and Piper all agreed. This seemed to make Nico angrier.

"WHAT! Did any of you actually care about Bianca! How can you believe this lier!?" He screamed gesturing to me. Okay this was starting to get dangerous. I had to say something.

"Look Nico I understand you're upset but that's no reason to blame me. I've been helping you guys this whole time and I really cared about her. I'm not going to let you blame me when I didn't do anymore than any of you did. If your thinking I could've prevented it, we all could've and none of us even know how she died. Really I won't stand here and take this so either you stop or I'm gonna go but you should know I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!" I yelled the last part and everyone, even Nico looked surprised.

"Told you she was a tough chick." Percy mumbled. Nico seemed to be thinking while everyone else was smirking at me.

"Look I still don't trust you but I'll allow you this, it's not your fault." Nico said and everyone nodded, the boys patted him on the back and we started back to school.

-Annabeth's House-

There was a knock on my window.

It was Percy. He was holding onto a tree branch even though it was like 10 at night. Oh Percy. Slowly I walked over to my window and opened, Percy climbed in.

"Hey wise girl." Percy said kissing the top of my head.

"Only a seaweed brain would do climb into my window at ten at night when my dad and stepmom are home." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Good thing I'm a seaweed brain then." He said winking. Oh Percy. He sat down on my bed and glanced at my homework.

"You're doing homework!?" He exclaimed looking shocked. I chuckled.

"Yea ever heard of it?" I joked. He smiled and shook his head. I sat down next to him and he put his s around me.

"Sorry about Nico, he's hurting." Percy said.

"It's okay I understand." I told him. He nodded then smiled.

"I can't believe you yelled at him!" Percy said laughing.

"I know did you see his face." I said joining in on the laughter. After a few moments of laughing he said:

"Yeah but seriously he's hurting. I think he suspected you because ever since Bianca talked to you in the library she's been very secretive, even with him. They tell each other everything." Percy said looking like he was daydreaming. Probably about Bianca.

"She really was an amazing person." He said sighing. I nodded.

"Yeah, a great friend." I said. After all she'd died for me. To help me. I never really was close to her and right now I wished I had. She'd done all this for me and I'd barley ever talked to her. I think our longest conversation was in the library that day. How'd she do all this for me if we barely knew one another.

"So friendly." Percy said and I suddenly remembered he was there. He instantly made everything better. He was amazing.

"I only wish I'd known her better." I said. He nodded.

"You guys would've loved each other." He said thoughtfully.

"I wonder if she was killed." Percy said thinking aloud. Then he continued.

"Maybe she got in trouble for the stuff she told you. Maybe whoever told her didn't want her to tell anyone but she did." He was dangerously close to figuring out the truth and that couldn't happen until I decided if I wanted him to know about the message yet.

"Maybe." I said knowing if I'd said no he'd want me to explain myself.

"Annabeth are you talking to someone up there?" Dad yelled up the stairs.

"No I'm on the phone Dad." I yelled down the stairs and Percy took that as his cue to leave. He walked over to the window, kissed me and climbed out.

"Okay well get to bed now. Goodnight Annabeth.

I got into bed and was left alone with my thoughts. No matter what Bianca said it was my fault she was dead. I have to admit to it sometime. I was certain I'd have to finish investigating what she'd started. There was a tough road ahead.

Another bump in the roller coaster of life.


	12. Chapter 11

**An: sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out I've been busy during break. More Percabeth!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own to pjo/hoo characters. **

"You mustn't let her figure out anymore! Do you understand me!?" The angry voice yelled. The speaker was in the shadows but the listener, Luke, was in broad daylight. Luke nodded. "Sir what do you suggest we do?" Luke asked carefully. As if one wrong word would cause him his death.

"Erase her mind." He said sarcastically. Luke opened his mouth to speak but the other person screamed.

"Threaten her you fool! Kill her if you must." He said the last part with a malicious tone. Luke didn't seem the least bit fazed and nodded.

"Oh course Sir, I just needed your permission." Luke said.

"Well now you have it, run along." The man said and Luke walked away.

Then the scene changed. Bianca was sitting under a tree, in the park near the forest. She appeared to be reading a book, alone. Luke approached her quietly, almost sneaking.

"Bianca may I have a word." Luke said startling her.

"Luke! Of course." She mumbled. He nodded and sat down.

"I trust you know not to go around spreading…" Luke faltered and it was evident he was trying to think if the word.

"Rumors." He finally said.

"Am I correct?" He asked. She nodded.

"Well then I think my business here is finished." Luke said, triumphantly rising. Bianca grabbed his arm.

"Luke wait. Why are you doing this?" She asked. He shook his arm free and sprinted away. Bianca sighed and the scene once again changed.

Now Bianca was being chased. She was being chased into the forest. She ran as if her life depended on it. I'm guessing it did.

Her attackers got closer and she tripped over a branch. Bianca tried to get up but Luke and his gang were quicker. Luke waved his hand at someone and they immediately grabbed Bianca. As they were dragging her away Luke said;

"Now Bianca what did I tell you about spreading rumors?"

I awoke sweating and scared. It was Luke, he was the one who'd killed Bianca. She'd found out too much and shared the information. With me.

It was my fault she died. My fault.

Interrupting my line of thoughts my phone rang, and I noticed seven missed calls from Percy.

"Hello" I said yawning.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok!" Percy practically yelled in my ear.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked bewildered.

"Luke called saying you were missing, but left a note with him saying where you might be. I of course didn't trust him and knew if you were taken you'd leave a note to Thalia or Piper or even me." Percy said, I could hear the smile in his voice. Which in turn made me smile.

"Probably you." I said happily and he chuckled.

"I'm on my way over." Percy said then hung up. Despite what I just learned about Luke and Bianca I was able to focus on Percy. He was over in a flash, and must've been speeding. Percy seemed happy enough, probably since I was okay, and luckily he didn't seem the least bit suspicious.

"I can't imagine why Luke would lie to us like that! Honestly I was well I was…" Percy trailed off and I smiled.

"You were what?" I asked playfully, already knowing the answer.

"I was worried, no beyond worried. It was as if I was… as if I was responsible. Like I was supposed to protect you." He started. There was a faraway look in his eyes, and I was about to tell him he didn't have to continue but he did.

"The worst part was not being able to help you. You weren't answering my calls and we didn't have any real lead to your whereabouts. Thinking you'd left a note with Luke, that you'd want to be found by Luke and not me also killed me." Percy said grabbing my hand. His love for me was so deep, so strong that he'd do anything for me. His first thoughts were my safety, not anything to do with him. He was looking at me, expectantly so I spoke.

"I understand completely. Though honestly I was sleeping. I had no clue that people were looking for me and I was thought to be missing. I promise if I did I would've called you." He nodded and I had a thought. If Percy's immediate instinct was to protect me, what was everyone else's?

"Just out of curiosity what did the others do?" Percy smiled as of he were about to tell me some great story.

"Thalia was about to strangle Luke. Man that girl is tough. It took Jason and Nico to stop her. Piper tried to make sense of all the chaos. She wanted to put together a search party. Jason wanted to find out more information. He kept grilling Luke. It was like an interrogation scene from a movie. Nico… well he didn't really seem to care. He was a little surprised at first but then shrugged it off. He'd insisted you were fine and that the main problem was his sister. I know Nico was rude and I almost pummeled him but luckily for him I held back. And there you have it."At the last line he held up his hands in a surrender. I couldn't help but notice he forgot Luke.

"What about Luke?" I asked and instantly knew it was the wrong move. Percy looked suspicious now. Very suspicious.

"Luke just seemed as if he were saying a rehearsed speech. He had pretty much no emotion behind his words." I nodded and shrugged, hoping that said I was just curious. After staring at me, I'm guessing trying to read me, Percy gave up.

"I'm just glad you're ok." He said pulling me in for a kiss. I, of course, let him. This kiss was beautiful. It was soft and sweet but not too sweet. My hands instinctively shot up to his hair and his around my waist. We stayed like that for awhile until Helen, without knocking, burst in. She gasped and quickly we pulled away. Helen stood there staring at us. Her face was a mixture of rage and shock. Then she pointed a finger at me and said;

"You! You little monster you! I knew someone was up here. I knew it! You, missy just wait until your father hears about this. There'll be no doubt left in his mind, I can tell you that." After her little ramble she turned to Percy.

"You, young man, have no place in MY house. You hear, MY HOUSE! I never want to see you here again. Understand me?!" She screamed to him. Percy had a stone like expression on his face.

"Well ma'am, with all do respect, I do think Annabeth should be able to choose her boyfriend without your help. Since I am who she chose I may visit her,and she me, whenever we like." Percy countered, triumphantly. Helen looked appalled.

"Who are you to speak to me like that!" She demanded. Percy had on a sly smile.

"I ma'am" he faked tipping a hat.

"Am Percy Jackson." With that Percy sat down on my bed and stayed quiet. Helen glared daggers at me.

"You just wait until your gone. Then we'll see what your mother had to say about it." Helen said smiling cruelly. With that she left us in peace, well sorta.

"What the hell was she talking about!" Percy demanded, suddenly angry.

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking confusion.

"I mean about you leaving, and your mother." He impatiently responded.

"Oh I don't know, that woman's insane." I lied. I wasn't ready to face the fact that I was leaving Percy. He seemed to be processing my lie, trying to see if there was any truth in it. Finally he settled on believing me, but I could see behind his eyes he knew I was leaving. He just didn't want to fight.

"Okay, I guess she is crazy. I trust you would've told me if you were leaving." He glanced at me and I nodded. Percy smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. This time Helen didn't interrupt.

later that day

Fredrick's pov

"I think we should get this moving along. I've waited long enough." She said in a way that dared you to go up against her. It also showed no one dared to.

"I guess you have. Any guess to why?" I asked slyly. Surely I'd pay for that later.

"I want her by the end of this week." She said keeping her calm but cruel demeanor. Poor Annabeth, she'd have to put up with this for who knows how long. Annabeth was a lot like her mother. I could tell there'd be a lot of head butting.

"Fredrick" She said interrupting my line of thought. It truly amazed me how with one word she could say so much.

"Why of course take the girl away from everything she knows and don't even give her time to prepare. That'll make her love you." I paused letting my words sink in. She opened her mouth but I was faster.

"She has people she cares about here. She has many friends, one that's like her sister, and she has a boyfriend whom she really cares about. She'll also miss Helen, the boys and I." At this she smirked.

"The girl will be glad to leave Helen. You know she hates her. Also it's not like she can't visit you or call you. There have been many long distance relationships that work, friendships too." She countered. Pft long distance relationships/friendships never work.

"Unless you're in a movie." I accidentally said out loud. She glared at me.

"What did you just say to me!?" Oops.

"I was just thinking that long distance relationships never work unless you're in a movie." I'm dead now.

"You'll see, you'll all see!" She said and I took it as my cue to leave.

1111111111Annabeth's pov1111111

I had to get to the bottom of the Bianca thing. Luke was working for someone, someone bad. Bianca tried to help me and ended up dying for it. So here's what I know so far:

Luke

*Works for bad guys

*is untrustworthy

*lied to friends about me being captured

*worked to kill Bianca

Luke's Bosses

*Are bad guys

*won't stop at anything to get what they want

*are Luke's bosses and many others

*killed Bianca

Bianca

*on my side

*killed by Luke and bosses

*knew too much

Percy, Thalia, Piper, Jason

*have my back completely

*good guys

Nico

*suspicious of me

*against Luke

*misses Bianca and really cared about her

Me

*no clue why they want me!

I don't know much. Luke must have some kind if vulnerable side if Bianca asked him why he was doing this. She must've been trying to get him to realize what he was doing was wrong.

There are so many loose ends:

*the phone call at Percy's (chap 9)

*the secret admirer notes from school

*the note from Luke about Bianca

*Bianca's message to me

This will take forever.

"Annabeth get down here!" My dad yelled up the stairs. Of course Helen must've told him about Percy.

::::::::::::::::::::Percy's POV:::::::::::::::::::

"I bet Annabeth's behind all this!" Nico yelled. Annabeth! No way! What does he have against her!?

"No way!" I yelled back.

"Oh really, doesn't it strike you as odd that she suggested that Luke is behind it and he said she knows more than she's letting on. I think she was working with Luke and they're both daring the other to spill first." Nico challenged. I'd never actually thought about that.

"Are you insane! Annabeth HATES Luke!" I yelled. Nico shook his head.

"I don't think so. You see how she's talking to the girls about those secret admirer notes from him. She's practically telling them she wishes he'd ask her out on a real date." Nico countered.

"That's it!" I muttered and a few seconds later he was pinned. Jason who was standing by watching us pulled me off Nico and yelled.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! We're family! No fighting! Agree to disagree!"

I glared at Nico and he glared back. Then he left, without a word. Jason turned to me.

"Give him time. He misses Bianca is all and Annabeth's the only real lead he has. It'll blow over soon enough."

"Yeah well he's not to go around accusing my Annabeth of things she had nothing to do with! It's disrespectful and rude! She won't be treated that way." I practically yelled.

Jason smirked.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just that you said 'my Annabeth'." Jason said.


End file.
